Love Hate
by Nightwing XX
Summary: When AJ Styles is forced to room with the center of his frustration, Dean Ambrose, tension boils over and leads to something that changes everything. Including AJ's morals. Slash. Styles/Ambrose. Multi-chapter, verse-characters?


'This is utter bullshit, how'd I end up roommates with Ambrose.'

AJ grunted, throwing his bag onto the floor next to his bed. Dean had become a thorn in his side, almost to the point of pure hate and the last thing that AJ had wanted was to be sleeping in the same room with him. There was this.. competitiveness between them that went unspoken. Dean would push his buttons, AJ would react and gave him the attention that he was after.

And AJ knew about Dean's reputation.. Dean was one of the locker room's favorite people. AJ had been warned that while the Lunatic Fringe was highly respected, he also had a thing for getting rough outside of the ring. Namely, in the bedroom as those who fucked him, got some of the best yet roughest sex they've ever had. It was something people bragged about, Dean had an overactive sex drive and would sleep with anyone that he could find - top or bottom and that disgusted AJ.

AJ wasn't into that lifestyle, though he was surrounded by it. If his coworkers wanted to fuck, fine. But, deep down, Dean turned him on and that was part of AJ's disdain for the younger man. Now, he had to stay in the same room with him and the temptation would be there.

'If he starts anything.. I swear to god.'

'I always love hearing men say god's name when thinking about me.'

Dean cooed, stepping out the bathroom with body hugging, black see-through briefs on that outlined every part of his body that was still covered. The material on his thighs ended just inches below crotch level, leaving nothing to the imagination. Much to AJ's dismay.

'I don't want to hear that, just stay away from me and don't talk.'

'Hey, I'm not much for talking either.. but I don't get all the hostility, we could be pretty good friends, you know. I mean..'

Winking, Dean stepped forward toward AJ, closing the space between them. A sly smile crossed his lips as he leaned in, grabbing the older man's crotch. AJ tensed, his manhood in Dean's hand, praying that even if his dick got hard, he couldn't feel it through the jeans.

'I mean, really good friends, AJ.'

Without thinking, AJ stepped back and open handed smacked Dean across the face, sending him back into the bathroom doorway. Anger made AJ's blood boil, how could he have the balls to point blank grope him? He wanted to do more than hurt Dean.. and his eyes couldn't help but glance down, looking at chubby bulge in the front of the younger man's briefs.

The slap turned Dean on.

'Fuck off, Ambrose. Don't ever.. I mean ever grab at my dick again. Just because everyone else is willing to fuck you..'

'Guess what they say about you is true. A real man would take the opportunity.'

AJ's hand balled into a fist, he was being mocked by Dean and while it brought the hate in him out.. his pride being hurt like that made it worse. He lunged at Dean, pushing him hard against the wall. AJ snarled, inches from the other man's face, one hand pressed against his throat. AJ's free hand ran through Dean's hair, fisting it painfully.

'A real man? You wouldn't know what a real man was, they don't go for some cock-sucking bitch like you.. a real man doesn't need a free cum dumpster. You want to know what a real man is like Dean?'

Letting go of Dean's throat, AJ pulled him roughly by the hair away from the wall and spun him around, pressing him against it once more. His face smushed against the stucco wall, Dean squirmed as AJ's weight pressed against him.. a hand exploring his body. AJ's heavy breathing filled his ears, and Dean closed his eyes as the hand on his stomach began to slide toward his ribcage and down.

AJ's hand remained in Dean's hair, holding him still while he slid his thumb into the waistband of the briefs that needed to no longer be on. Slinking him over Dean's hip, AJ worked them down with one hand until they slid past the firm thighs of the Lunatic Fringe. The same thighs that he wanted to pry apart.. knowing it would turn him on if smacking him across the face did.

Stepping back, AJ yanked on Dean's hair, almost pulling him off his feet before and turned him towards the bed, flinging him. Dean stumbled, tripping over the briefs still caught around his legs but landed on the bed and fought to slide the material off his feet. While he worked on it, AJ stripped out of his shirt, slipping out of his shoes and started to fiddle with the button of his jeans.

If Dean wanted a man, AJ would be a man.

Pushing his jeans down until they passed his ass, AJ kicked them off completely as Dean freed himself from the briefs wrapped around his ankles - both men left completely naked and for AJ.. rock hard.

Dean tried to back away, rolling onto his hands and knees to crawl away from AJ, but got nowhere as weight came down on him, pressing him flat against the mattress. The bedsheets felt cool against the heat in his cheek and Dean's semi-hard dick rubbed against the silk material when he struggled for freedom under AJ but got nowhere as one of his wrist was pinned down.

'Come on, Dean. This is what you wanted, right? You like it rough.. I bet you'll cum, knowing that you did this. Got me all confused, hot and bothered, fighting with you before busting my nut.'

AJ growled into Dean's ear, slipping his dick between the younger man's ass cheeks, poking at the hole that quivered when the mushroom head of AJ glanced at it. Dean continued to wiggle about, trying to get out from under but his back arched into his aggressor's furry stomach when hardened nipples pressed against his shoulder blades.

Precum leaked from AJ's piss slit and smeared over Dean's hole, adding some friction before the older man's free hand came down to take himself into hand. Without warning, as soon as AJ was lined up, he pressed the thick mushroom head into Dean's body where he found some of the tighest heat he had ever felt.

'Ah.. fuck.. tight little pussy, Ambrose.'

Dean's body tensed from the sudden penetration and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to relax his muscles. He wanted to fuck AJ, he was use to feeling someone slid into him but usually, there was lube or any man that topped him rimmed him to loosen up. AJ had thickness to his dick, and chose to take him raw. Dean liked rough.. but his ass was stretched more than most men ever have.

Burying each and every of his 6 1/2 inch southern dick into Dean, AJ's balls slapped gently against plump ass cheeks. The older man groaned, mentally - he couldn't believe that he had gone through with it but his body thanked him for feeling the plump body of the man under him. AJ's body felt alive, his nipples stimulated by rubbing against Dean's faintly swear slicken back.. his groin perfectly formed to the ass that he claimed, the hairs on the back of his neck from the thrill of something erotic and new.

They stayed perfectly still as AJ's hands pinned Dean's wrist onto the mattress, rolling his hips with need. AJ sucked on Dean's neck, fighting back his urge to bite down as he slowly withdrew him shaft until only the tip remained. Without warning, he bucked his hips forward and slammed into the younger man's ass garnering a gasp.

Helpless, Dean found himself submitting to AJ as he was thrusted into again, lifting his ass into the air for better penetration. A loud moan escaped him, buried into the mattress when his prostate was stabbed roughly and unexpectedly, sending a thick wave of pleasure throughout his body.

'Mm..'

'Shut the hell up, Ambrose. Just moan for me, slutty bitch.'

The sex was rough - real rough as AJ started to take weeks of pure aggression out onto Dean, thrusting with every ounce of power his hips could muster, the bed rocking with each push forward. The headboard banged against the wall, Dean bit into the bedsheets to muffle his loud cries of pleasure - though they still filled the room. Panting mingled with grunts and groans, AJ's groin was filling fast with fire that he needed to release.

'Dean, fuck.. fuck.. mm..'

AJ's hands tightened against Dean's wrist, squeezing them almost painfully as he continued to pump his dick into his rival's ass. He didn't care about Dean's pleasure, not with his own building to its peak but the Lunatic Fringe's hard, neglected dick rubbed against the mattress and his stomach.. smearing precum everywhere adding more friction.

The fire in AJ's loins reached his balls, feeling them start to tighten with every slap against skin. Dean's back started to arch, his stomach pressing into the bed while his ass remained high in the air. His prostate throbbed from constant jabs, and his breathing started to grow harsh, much like the man on top of him.

Loud grunts filled Dean's ear as the thrusting stopped. AJ continued to pump his hips forward, balls deep into him, his dick starting to swell. He wanted to milk every last second of pleasure that he could as his climax arrived.

A loud primal grunt escaped from AJ's mouth as he felt the first string of semen gush hard from the slit of his dick, spilling deep into Dean's throughly worked ass. The burst that followed rocked his world, all of his anger and tension leaving his body with the rest of his heavy load. The sudden warmth filling him brought Dean almost entirely to his peak, his body ready to explode but the neglect of attention of his dick being the one thing keeping him from finishing.

Silently, Dean pleaded for AJ to jerk him knowing that it was pure horny need, fighting back a loud whine as AJ's body went limp on top of him before he felt the semi-hard dick inside his ass start to withdraw, leaving him empty aside from the cooling spunk buried deep.

Climbing off Dean, AJ slipped off the bed and looked over the scene before him. Any guilt he had disappeared, Dean was the best sex that AJ ever had and part of him looked forward to doing it again.

'You sure know how to make a man cum, don't you? Should of told me that you felt so good, would of considered it sooner.'


End file.
